


a beating human heart(a dying broken heart)

by basement_ghost



Series: betrayals [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, karlnapity has taken over me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basement_ghost/pseuds/basement_ghost
Summary: quackity betrayed them. he joined the dark.karl and sapnap feel betrayed...BASED OFF OF THE MINI-SONG BY @backseat.vagabond ON TIKTOK???
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: betrayals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167020
Kudos: 26





	a beating human heart(a dying broken heart)

“quackity!”

quackity’s head cocks over to see his two fiancés standing below him. scoffing in an irritated manner, he speaks up. “what?”

“why are you siding with dream, schlatt, and wilbur!? you have enough sense to not do this! we know you better!” sapnap yelled out at him, making quackity laugh. karl and sap stood in silence and sorrow.

“yes, yes, i recognize you’re in pain, my beloved. don’t you understand, though? this means i have power! power over the people, power over the countries, power over everything!” quackity put out his arms in victory. “we could have it all to ourselves! just join us, we’ll have the whole server in our hands!” quackity held his hand out to the two below him, smiling widely.

“quackity, you have to understand! you’re becoming power hungry! we want you back with us, not up there with the villains!” karl said in tears. “we know that you’re in a bad state now, but power over everyone and everything won’t make it better!” he became desperate.

“how do you two not understand!? power makes us better in every term! riches, control, people, everything! it’ll be better for all of us, we’ll be happy together!” quackity grew angry.

“under all that angst and anger is a human beating heart!”  
“a dying broken heart.”

quackity and sapnap spoke at the same time, quackity coming in at the end.

“what..?” karl mutters. “you heard me loud and clear, fuckers. a dying broken heart. all i wanted was to be happy, i had finally found the two people who make me the most happy, and they’re not even fucking siding with me!” quackity snarled.

“WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TIMES WE SPENT!?” quackity yelled.  
“WE’RE SORRY!” karl cried.  
“WHAT HAPPENED TO US BEING TOGETHER FOREVER!?”  
“WE’RE SORRY!!” sapnap held karl close, tears running down his face.  
“YOU SAID YOU GUYS WOULD SAVE ME FROM THE HELLHOLE THAT IS MY LIFE! WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT?!”

“WE SAID WE’RE SORRY, JUST FORGIVE US ALREADY!” sapnap yelled. “SORRY MY ASS, YOU CAN’T EVEN BOTHER TO SIDE WITH THE ONES THAT ARE BETTER!” quackity shouted at them in tears.

a hand is put on quackity’s shoulder. “mi amor, we don’t have time for this arguing with the two lowlifes you call your fiancés. just come along, we’ll put it behind us and continue about our plan.” jschlatt spoke. quackity pushes him away. “don’t call me that, asshole.” he growled. schlatt shrugs, walking back to both dream and wilbur.

quackity looks down to his pained lovers as he walks away from them, tears forming in his eyes.

has he done the right thing?

he didn’t know.


End file.
